


Amelia's first party

by starryphilfics



Series: The firsts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Parents, Phil Lester - Freeform, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: This series follows a number of one-shots following dan and Phil parenting their kids and watching their firsts happen. From the first day at school to their first kiss to their first job.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736695
Kudos: 10





	Amelia's first party

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Amelia yelled at Dan, waiting for him to wake up and do her hair. Today it was her best friend's birthday party and as you could guess, Amelia was very excited at the fact her best friend, Natalie, was finally turning six years old. Naturally, Phil took her clothes shopping (without Dan's knowledge) and bought her far too many new items of clothing to choose from. Phil thought this occasion was very important, it was his sugar plums first party and all he could hope for is that she enjoys it.

As you might expect, Dan wasn't too happy about the amount of money his husband spent on dresses for their daughter but he finally agreed to not return the clothes after hours of begging from both Phil and Amelia.

"Shush. It's nine in the morning. We don't have to leave until two and you're already trying to get me to do your hair. How about we have some pancakes and hot chocolate and do your hair in a bit? Papa and I are still sleepy, and I don't want to do your hair messily. I'm sure you won't want me to either." He persuaded her, knowing pancakes and hot cocoa will give him an hour or so to wake up properly. He felt Phil slowly nod his head into Dan's chest in agreement, wanting more time with his husband as well.

"You have ten minutes until you have to be in the kitchen and make my breakfast!" Amelia demanded, rushing out to play in her room. Leaving, Dan and Phil affectionately laugh at their dear daughter they loved to the moon and back.  
Phil cuddled into Dan's chest even further as cold air crept into their room, causing the couple to cuddle in closer.

"I blame you for this. Buying her new clothes and telling her I'm going to do her hair." Dan mumbled into Phil's hair, giggling. Phil chuckled in response, his warm breath blowing onto Dan's neck, making him shiver. They closed their eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence and peaceful company of one another. These simple moments would always be treasured.

Phil leaned up to Dan and started kissing his husband, he loved these mornings where they just snuggled and kissed. Most couples would hate each others morning breath but Dan and Phil looked past it, it was one of the only times of the day they had this time to themselves.   
"I love you" Dan whispered against Phil's lips feeling their lips brush together. 

Time seemed to escape Dan and Phil when they were together. A soft pitter-patter filled the hall as Amelia ran back into the room, tugging on their duvet in an attempt to rouse her dads from their rest.

"Papa! Dada! Get up! Time for pancakes!" Amelia insisted with a beaming smile etched onto her face. Her brown curls began to bounce up and down on her shoulders as she excitedly jumped up and down.

"Hang on, love. Let daddy and I get out of bed. We'll see you in the kitchen," Phil responded as he began to pull the duvet away from them, the cold air biting their skin as they watched their daughter joyfully run out of the room and rush down the stairs.

"Gosh, she sure takes after you, darling." Dan admired as he slipped a pair of navy blue jogging bottoms on and a baggy white shirt, looking in the mirror at his hair and trying (unsuccessfully) to smooth his curls down.

Phil sighed in agreement at Dan's statement and walked up behind him, gently wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. He hated it when Dan was self-conscious about his hair. Phil could never get enough of it. He lightly kissed Dan on the cheek and whispered "Stop it. It looks beautiful. Trust me, bear."

Dan lightly smiled in response and fell into Phil's arms, relaxing. "Come on love, let's go" the older man whispered. They left their room and went downstairs to see their daughter sat on the sofa, giggling along to Teletubbies.

"Hey, sugar plum. You ready for some pancakes?" Dan asked as he softly tapped her shoulder.  
"Yes dada!" She smiled, slipping off the sofa and running into the kitchen.

~~

"Dada, you said you would do my hair!" Amelia demanded whilst licking off the remaining honey from her plate and around her lips.

"Go up to your room, then, and I'll meet you up there in a few minutes," Dan replied, watching their daughter run upstairs to her room. "Don't run up the stairs! That's dangerous." He added, watching Phil laugh at him.

"What you are laughing at?" Dan questioned Phil, who had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I'm so grateful I don't have to do her hair. Good luck, you'll need it. Oh, and don't forget to use her detangling spray first!" Phil called after him, watching his husband turning back pulling a silly face to him. He was really starting to regret agreeing to this.

~~

Phil leaned against the door frame, watching the situation unfold. There sat his husband on Amelia's bed, Amelia sat on the floor screaming for her dad to be more careful with her hair.

"Daddy! That hurts!" Amelia complained, a pout on her face and eyebrows creased.

"I've finished brushing now, what do you want to be done with your hair?" Dan replied, hoping it was something easy to do, like a ponytail or pigtails.

"Hmm, can I have a plait please?" She begged.  
Dan didn't understand how plaits worked that well, he never got them right when he did them before ending in asking Phil to finish it, but he wanted to try this time.

"Hold on, love. I'll try to find a tutorial online for me to follow. You know how bad I am at this." Dan laughed, eyeing his husband in the doorway.

Apparently she wanted a fishtail plait. He had never heard of that before, all he knew is these hairstyles had some weird names.

He followed each step on the video ever so carefully. It ended up taking him half an hour to finish, but once he had, he was so proud as to how well he did. It was barely even messy!

"Thank you, Dada! I love it so so so much!" Amelia squealed, hugging into her dad's chest and quickly getting up.

"Papa! Papa! Look at my hair!" Amelia exclaimed as she ran off down the stairs to greet Phil, who had long since disappeared into the living room, and show him her finished look. Dan followed closely behind, admiring how well he had done her hair. He couldn't wait to brag to Phil about not asking him for help this time.

"My beautiful little girl! You look amazing!" Phil complimented. "Have you got Natalie's gift bag?"  
Amelia realised what she had left upstairs and leapt of her Papa's lap and ran out of the room. She was so full of energy this morning.

"Well done, darling. I'm proud of you." Phil said, pecking Dan's soft lips and feeling him smile into the kiss.

"None of this would be possible without you."

Tumblr - @starryphilfics


End file.
